Shiori
|species = Bat hanyō |gender = Female |eyes = Purple |hair = Silver |skin = Tanned |family = *Shizu *Tsukuyomaru *Taigokumaru |weapons = Blood Coral Crystal |abilities = Barrier |affiliation = Demon Bat Clan |anime debut = 73 |manga = 214 |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = Images of Shiori }} is a hanyō born from a human mother and a bat demon father. History Shiori’s father, Tsukuyomaru, came from a clan of bat yōkai that preyed on the blood of humans and animals; Shiori’s mother’s village was one of their hunting grounds. However, Tsukuyomaru was different than the others – he did not kill humans, eventually meeting Shiori's mother, Shizu, and falling in love with her. After Shiori was born, the attacks ceased and the village was at peace until the untimely death of Tsukuyomaru. In attempts to stop the attacks on the village, Shizu agreed to offer Shiori to her grandfather, Taigokumaru. Shiori at first refused to leave as she was afraid of him, but after the persuasion of the villagers, she left hesitantly to Taigokumaru’s side. Like Inuyasha, Shiori was bullied constantly throughout her childhood for being a hanyō despite the obvious peace that Tsukuyomaru had brought to Shiori's village. Her mother was also discriminated against and they both lived secluded from the rest of the village which showed how ungrateful the villagers had showed for the kindness that Tsukuyomaru had showed to them. During the story When Taigokumaru broke his promise, the villagers attacked Shiori’s mother only to be stopped by Inuyasha and his friends. They came upon the village as they faced the problem of Naraku’s barrier. They learned from Myōga that the Tessaiga would be able to shatter barriers if he killed the current guardian of the barrier from the yōkai bat clan. Inuyasha offered to rescue Shiori from Taigokumaru. He had Shizu lead him to the yōkai bat cave where Shiori was being held. The two of them were confronted by Taigokumaru as soon as they saw Shiori by the cave's entrance. Shizu immediately accused Taigokumaru of lying to her. He responded by saying that he would never honor a promise to humans. Shizu then demanded that he return Shiori to her. He refused since she was fulfilling her duty as guardian of the cave. Inuyasha attempted to destroy Taigokumaru with the Kaze no Kizu, but the barrier around the cave blocked his attack. Taigokumaru retaliated by firing a sonic blast at both of them, though they were able to dodge his attack. Shori tearfully pleaded with Taigokumaru to spare her mother's life, and promised that she would carry out her role as guardian of the cave if he did. Taigokumaru claimed that Shiori had more common sense than Shizu or Inuyasha, and stated that Shiori would not be happy back in the village since she was constantly being bullied there for being a hanyō. Shiori continued to miss her mother and wished to be with her. Taigokumari decided to destroy her village in order to remove all distractions from Shiori being able to perform her duty. The village was under attack by the bat yōkai. Taigokumari brought Shiori with him in order to be protected by her barrier. As Shiori watched in horror as the village was under attack, Taigokumari told her that the villagers did not deserve her sympathy after the way she was treated so badly by them. He promised to spare her mother if she maintained the barrier around him. The bat yōkai were suddenly confronted by Inuyasha and his friends. They were able to slay many of them, but they were unable to defeat Taigokumari because of Shiori's barrier. The surviving villagers begged Inuyasha to save them by killing Shiori since she was helping the bat yōkai. After hearing what they had to say, Inuyasha asked Shiori what she wanted to do. She instantly recognized Inuyasha since she was with her mother when tried to rescue her from the yōkai bat cave. Inuyasha warned her that going back to the village might be a bad idea for her, but agreed to help if that was what she wanted. Taigokumari intervened in the conversation and attacked with a sonic blast. He remarked that Inuyasha was also a hanyō, and the reason he was sympathetic for Shiori was due to his own past experience. Shiori was surprised to learn that Inuyasha was a hanyō as well. Inuyasha once again asked Shiori if she wanted to return to the village. Shiori was thinking about going back to be with her mother, but Taigokumari warned her that her mother would die she left. Shiori was unsure about what to do. Taigokumari unleashed another sonic blast after accusing Inuyasha of confusing Shiori. Inuyasha tried to counterattack but was blocked by Shiori's barrier. Taigokumari commended Shiori for protecting him with her barrier. He proceeded to unleash a barrage of sonic blasts at the village, which left it nearly devastated. Shizu pleaded with Taigokumaru to spare the village since it was his son, Tsukuyomaru, who first wanted peace. Taigokumaru claimed that his son was a fool for wanting to live peacefully with humans. He later revealed that he murdered his own son. Inuyasha was prepared to kill Taigokumaru after learning the truth about Shiori's father's death. Taigokumaru warned that killing him would also mean killing Shiori since she could not adjust the size of the barrier. Taigokumaru unleashed another sonic blast. Inuyasha used the Bakuryūha with the hope that it could pass through the opening in Shiori's barrier where Taigokumaru launched his initial attack, but the barrier was fully restored just before the attack could connect. Taigokumaru once again commended her granddaughter for protecting him. Shiori suddenly told Taigokumaru to get out. She thrust him out of the protective barrier after learning that he killed her father. Taigokumaru was furious at Shiori for throwing him out of the barrier but also surprised by how much power she had. Shiori began to fall after the barrier around her was lifted. As her mother tried to catch her, Taigokumaru attempted to intervene with his sonic blast, but was destroyed by Inuyasha after he once again used the Bakuryūha. Shiori has happily reunited with her mother afterward. Inuyasha decided it was time for him and his friends to leave. Myōga tried to stop him by saying that the point of their trip was to slay the current guardian of the bat yōkai cave to strengthen Tessaiga. Shizu was shocked and was afraid that he would kill Shiori. Inuyasha refused to kill a young hanyō, let alone a little girl, and had to find another way. In gratitude of Inuyasha reuniting her with her mother, Shiori offered to let Inuyasha destroy the Blood Coral Crystal with Tessaiga so it could absorb its power. She explained that it was an heirloom of the bat yōkai clan that gave each guardian the power to create a barrier, and it also stored the power of the previous generations of guardians (including her father and grandfather). Just as Inuyasha was prepared to destroy it, the crystal suddenly emanated a demonic aura that affected Shiori. Shizu took the crystal away from her, but its evil aura burned her hands, forcing her to drop it. This spirit of Taigokumaru emerged from the crystal with the intention of killing Shiori and her mother. They were protected by the spirit of Tsukuyomaru by placing a barrier around them during Taigokumaru's attack. It caught him off guard long enough for Inuyasha to destroy him once and for all. The crystal broke in half and all of its powers were absorbed into Tessaiga, which allowed Inuyasha to gain the Red Tessaiga. Shiori thanked Inuyasha for saving her. Inuyasha claimed that he should be the one thanking her since the barrier around her weakened Taigokumaru. Shiori stated that she was not the one who was responsible for the barrier, and that it was someone put their arms around her and her mother in order to protect them. Shizu claimed that it was her father that protected them at that moment. With the bat yōkai no longer plaguing the village, Shizu and her daughter could live in peace, knowing that Tsukuyomaru was watching over them. Personality Shiori is a very timid girl due to her being discriminated in her village at an early age. She loves her mother very much and does not want to see her get hurt, either physically or emotionally. Physical description Shiori has brown skin, light purple eyes, and long silver hair that she inherited from her father Tsukuyomaru. Outfit Shiori wears a white ceremonial kimono when she is given to Taigokumaru. She is barefoot and wears two small blue ribbons on either side of her bangs. The flashback of Shiori's time in the village shows her wearing a kosode with a diamond pattern, and red ribbons in her hair.In the anime only Powers & Abilities * High Demonic Power: Despite being a hanyō, Shiori is shown to have high amount of demonic powers and potential as a child of a Daiyōkai. This is shown in the fact that her barriers created as the guardian of the Demon Bat Barrier are very strong and was capable of blocking nearly all attacks coming at it including the likes of the Backlash Wave. In fact when that occurred, her grandfather was very shocked at the strength of her barrier and before then was desperate to have her as the new guardian. * Immense Durability: When she throws out Taigokumaru from her barrier, she falls from a great height to the ground, but remained unharmed. Weapons * : This crystal orb is a precious heirloom of the demon bat clan and is the source of their accumulated power of protecting the barrier. ** Impenetrable Barrier: Shiori, like her father and grandfather, has the ability to create barriers from a red orb, called the Blood Coral Crystal. This skill and duty is passed down from generation to generation as the ability to create barriers wanes with age and the ability is lost once the duty has been passed to someone else. The barriers created by the bat demons are impenetrable and even deflected Tessaiga’s Kaze no Kizu and withstood the Bakuryūha. ** Demonic Aura: The crystal can emit a powerful demonic aura that can entrances hanyō like Shiori and possibly weaker demons along with burning humans if they touch it. Relationships ;Tsukuyomaru Shiori admired her father greatly and was angered to the point of rejecting her grandfather from the barrier once she heard that Taigokumaru killed her father. When Taigokumaru came back one last time from the red orb, Tsukuyomaru’s soul protected Shiori and her mother from his attack. ;Shizu Shiori spent most of her childhood living with her mother and would do anything for her, even if it meant separating from her to protect the village, or to protect her grandfather with the barrier in order to spare her life. ;Taigokumaru Shiori was afraid of Taigokumaru and was very passive around him. When he was leading the attack on the village, he manipulated and threatened Shiori into protecting him with her barrier or else her mother would die. However, upon hearing that Taigokumaru killed her father she rejected him from the barrier, thus leaving him defenseless, and Inuyasha was able to defeat him. ;Inuyasha As the two of them were both hanyōs, Inuyasha was able to relate to Shiori easily by the discrimination she faced. In fact Inuyasha also had a human mother who was his only human family. In gratitude for saving and reuniting her with her mother, she helps Inuyasha make Tessaiga stronger. Manga vs. Anime * The flashback Shiori as a baby with her parents is not in the manga. * The flashback of Shizu comforting Shiori after her daughter is bullied by the village children is not in the manga. * In the manga, Shizu tries to catch Shiori while she is falling from the sky after expelling Taigokumaru from her barrier. In the anime, the scene of Hachiemon retrieving Shiori after she falls from the sky is not in the manga. * The scene when Shizu and Shiori look off into the horizon as the sun begins to rise is not present in the manga. Trivia * Shiori is the only hanyō child in the series and manga to be shown having red lips. It is unknown if Shiori's lips are naturally red, or if she applies some substance to make them appear this way. * It's quite possible that Shiori might have bat-like abilities and features due to her demon heritage. * Because she is a hanyō Shiori probably turns human once every month. But it is unclear when she does or how much her appearance changes. Given that she mostly has human appearance similar to Inuyasha, the change may simply be normal eye color and black hair (like her mother). * Shiori's ears are covered by her hair, so you never see what style they are except in a flashback of her as a baby when they are shown to be normal human-shaped ears. It is unknown if this is because of it being the time every month when she turns human. She is a hanyō at the time in the anime since she has her usual skin and hair color. * Shiori, with her violet eyes, her white hair and her dark skin, has an optically resemblance to the drow and half-drow from . Media appearances * Chapter 215 * Chapter 216 * Chapter 217 * Chapter 218 Anime * Episode 73 * Episode 74 }} Notes References de:shiori es:Shiori ja:紫織 ms:Shiori zh:紫织 Category:Female Category:Hanyō Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Children